The beginning of the End
by beautiful-letdown-101
Summary: An advanced civilization, in stone for 2000 years are awaken by SG1 and now their biggest secret has been revieled. SJ. Need I say more?Chapter 3 now up and sorry for the delay
1. Default Chapter

The room had damped, sickening smell to it. The dim light coming from the dying torches didn't really help much to the spooky mood set. As SG1 stepped threw the gate, the smell surrounded them and almost made them sick.

"Smells like something died." Sam added lifting her hand to her mouth, trying to calm herself from barfing.

"That's indeed unpleasant." Tea'lc said with a sour look on his face.

"Yeah. Carter are you sure this air is safe?"

"The MALP said that the air was fine. The only thing was there's a small power source coming from down," She turned herself around until the machine in her hand started beeping. She glanced up and looked down a long, dark hallway. "Great."

"Lets go." They turned their flashlights on and started walking. They didn't get far until Jack noticed that Daniel wasn't following them. He turned and flashed his light on the archeologist who was staring wide-eyed at a wall. "Daniel?" The only response her got was a quick grunt. Jack threw a look at Sam and walked over to Daniel. He looked over the wall. "What is this?"

"Jack. We've found it." Daniel said sweeping away some dirt off the wall with the back of his hand.

"Found what Daniel Jackson." Tea'lc said walking up beside him, staff weapon firmly gripped in his hand.

"The Veldens." Daniel said staring at Jack then Sam. When he received only a confused glance from his friends, he mentally rolled his eyes and tried to explain. "A civilization that was advanced enough, that they where going to move agents the Gou'ld and probably win. When a Gou'ld found out, he created a devise that froze the whole civilization into stone and-"

"What Gou'ld?" Jack interrupted.

"Doesn't say." Daniel answered. "All it says is that it happened over 4,000 years ago."

"Sir, maybe the power source my machines are picking up, is a weapon or some kind of technology we could use." Sam piped in.

"Do we have to go down that way?" Daniel asked.

"Why not?" Sam looked at him funny until _ACHOO_!!! Daniel covered his mouth.

"Allergies." Jack rolled his eyes and gave him a swift push down the hall.

"Sir?" Sam jogged to catch up.

"What's up Carter?" Jack was in a better mood then he usually was on missions.

"I was just wondering how Kerri's doing." She tried to sound cheerful but something inside her died. The same feeling happened every time she saw him with her.

"Wouldn't know." Jack answered picking up the pace.

"Sir?" Sam asked confused. He looked at her then rolled his eyes.

"We broke up. Apparently, I don't take too many risks." Jack shook his head and let out a little laugh.

"Are you serious?" Sam laughed. "That's lame."

"You're telling me." Jack said as they came to a fork in the road. "Which way?" Sam glanced down at the machine.

"Left." After indicating to Daniel and Tea'lc which way, Jack started up another conversation.

"So Carter how's Pete?" Sam's smile shrunk a bit.

"He's gone." Jack smiled inside but kept a straight face.

"What happened?" Sam shrugged not really wanting to continue the conversation. "Carter?" She gave in.

"He found out that he was still head over heals for his ex-wife." Sam rolled her eyes trying to keep the tears back. "And went back to her."

"Sorry to hear that." Sam was going to say something when Daniel and Tea'lc coming up.

"Look." Daniel pointed up to a doorframe. "It says that this is the stone graveyard." Jack gave Sam a weary look, which she returned before they walked in.

"Sir the readings are strong. Whatever it is it's in hear." She looked at Jack.

"It's a big room Carter." Sam looked around and it was very big and filled with statues.

"Daniel are these the Veldens?" Daniel nodded. "It looks like whatever happened, happened without notice." Daniel nodded again.

"They were celebrating their up coming victory when a blue ray from the heavens shown down. That's what the wall said at least."

"Well that's nice. But this place is giving me the creeps. Spread out and try to find the power source." Sam set the machine down and walked up a stone stairway. At the top sat 9 royal thrones. The two in the middle looked to be in their late 50's early 60's and they looked like the King and Queen. She turned to call Daniel but when she saw that he was in a deep conversation with Tea'lc, she decided not to. On the left side of the king, sat 4 young men sitting with excellent posture and they all had an angry look on their faces.

"Happy bunch." Sam mumbled to her self as she turned to the 3 thrones on the Queen's right. The first looked the oldest and she had the sourest look on her face. The next one was no different from the rest. But the last one was different. She had her feet hanging off one side of the seat and her back leaning agents the other side. The girl's arms where crossed lazily across her chest and she had a mischievous look on her face. The scar across her left cheek caught Sam's eye. "That must have hurt." She reached up and touched it with the back of her fingers. As soon as she touched her cheek she felt week and started to fall backwards. Over the balcony.

"O.K it's not in here lets-" Jack went to turn to leave when he saw Carter falling. "CARTER!" He and Tea'lc ran under the balcony to catch her. As soon as they did, they laid her on her back. Her eyes where barely open. "Come on Carter talk to me. Come on." She rolled her head over.

"Ow." Jack, relieved that she was conscience, hosted her on Teal'c's shoulder.

"Daniel come on lets get out of here." Jack yelled.

"There might be a problem with that Jack." Daniel said. Jack turned to say something but Daniel just pointed to wards the door. Or where the door was. It was as though the door disappeared. All of a sudden the sound of rocks falling grew louder behind them. They slowly turned to see the statues come to life. At first they looked liked mummies. Have decayed and dead looking. But as they shook the rooks loose from around them, flesh and muscle started to form.

"Daniel what the hell's going on?!" Jack yelled as he helped Sam off Teal'c's shoulder so he could help Jack find a way out.

"Jack they're coming to life." Daniel stood there in awe until an army of mummy/ shoulders come threw the large wooden doors under the balcony and saw them. "I'll help." Daniel ran beside Jack and Teal'c to help. When it seemed hopeless, the 3 turned around and stood in front of Sam. Daniel quickly grabbed Sam's P-90 and held it in aim. Ready to fight.


	2. Teenage Ruler

"Stop!" All the mummies stopped in their spots. Then they all turned to look at a man/ mummy in royal robes standing on the balcony. "Bring them to me." A group of shoulders made their way towards Sg1. Jack raised his gun to fire but Daniel stopped them.

"What the hell you doing Daniel?" Jack growled.

"Trust me Jack." Jack had no problem trusting his friends. But he had his doubts. The mummies bony, cold hands sent shivers down Jack's spine. When they were forced to their knees, Jack turned to catch Sam as they threw her on the ground.

"Hay!" He yelled but the mummies didn't look back. Daniel looked around the room and by now, the mummies looked like humans with clothes on. Even the room ad light and more color to it.

"Where is our King?" A man yelled as the royally dressed man made his way down the stairs.

"They have not awaken." The man answered. "I'm your king now!" He almost yelled it.

"Are you that quick to take my throne Myan?!" He whirled his head around and looked at the thrones expecting someone to be behind them.

"Who are you? IT'S MY THRONE!" His voice bellowed threw the room.

"I did." A figure rose from the far throne.

"Who are you?" Now Myan's voice was like a whisper. The sun shone threw the window showing a teenage girl, royally dressed standing before them.

"Sir?" Jack helped Sam to her knees. "It's her." Jack looked at her. Her curly hair waved in the wind as her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. That's when the scar on her left cheek became more visible. Everyone immediately went down on his or her knees in respect. The beautiful teen looked around the crowd and then at Myan who nodded his head although the look on his face made it obvious he never wanted to.

"Lady Netalia?" The teen turned around and her stone face melted into a warm smile as her 4 closest friends appeared from the shadows.

"Mar, Tyer, Natan, Bittan, my friends." Netalia nodded her head in welcome then turned to look at Myan who had a pissed off look on his face. "You're dismissed." He nodded and walked away and into the crowd. "Who are they?" She asked when she noticed Sg1 tied and on the floor. "What have you done? Untie them!" Immediately, a shoulder ran up and roughly cut the ropes. As soon as he was done, Daniel was the first to stand. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and nodded like everyone else.

"It's an honor to meet you lady Netalia." The teen nodded back to him. "We're peaceful travelers from a planet Earth. We've come to be friends."

"You are now more than friends Daniel Jackson." Netalia made her way down the stairs and passed Daniel.

"Wait. How did you know my name?" The teen shot a mischievous look over her shoulder and kept walking. When she reached Jack, Sam and Teal'c, she acknowledged for her friends to come over.

"Help the men to the guest chambers and leave me alone with the woman." Mar and Tyer walked to help them up but Jack shook his head.

"Why should we trust you? She's week. We need to get her back threw the Stargate, back to our planet to get help." Netalia looked him square in the face.

"I guarantee you that if you take her threw the Stargate, as you call it, she will die." Both Daniel and Jack cocked both eyebrows in surprise. "Let my physicians tend to her."

"Tea'lc, I'm getting that choice-less feeling again." Jack said a little pissed.

"As am I." Tea'lc responded.

"That's because we are." Daniel turned to his team members. "Let them help."

"I give you my word, she will be fine by morning." Netalia said slightly lowering her head. Jack nodded and helped Sam on Mar's shoulder.

3 Hours later

Sam's eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust them to the light peaking threw the window. She looked around, totally unaware of where she was. She then saw Netalia standing there talking with what looked like one of her physicians. When Netalia saw Sam awake, she told the man something before he ran out of the room.

"Where am I?" Sam was surprised at how week her voice was.

"You're safe." Netalia replied.

"Sam!" Sam looked over to the door and saw Daniel, Jack and Teal'c walking in the room.

"Good see you up Carter." Jack broke a grin.

"How long was I out?" Sam asked sitting herself up agents the wall behind the bed.

"About 3 days." Daniel said grimacing when he remembered that she didn't know.

"Why didn't you guys just take me back to earth?" Sam asked confused.

"We can not return to earth Major Carter." Teal'c replied solemnly. Sam looked into her friend's eyes searching for answers.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I should give you some privacy." Netalia said as she bowed her head then turned to leave. "Oh Dr. Jackson, you expressed a wish to tour the city."

"Yes. Ya, um Sam I'll be back." With that Daniel jogged to catch up.

"T, you go with him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Jack suggested. Teal'c raised his eyebrow as he usually does. "Don't worry I got this." With a quick bow, he walked out to follow Daniel and Netalia.

"Sir?" Jack looked up into Sam's teary eyes. "Why can't we go home?"

"You remember Myan?" Sam thought for a minute.

"Ya. I think. Was he the one that was king for a minute?" Jack nodded.

"Everyone here has a medallion around their neck. When one person is woken up, their device triggers everyone else's to wake them up. Well," Jack walked over and sat on the bed up by Sam. "apparently, Netalia remembers seeing Myan destroying her family's medallions."

"What does this have to do with anything Col." The anger in Sam's voice made him continue.

"Anticipating the attack from the Gou'ld, Netalia switched her medallion with Myan's son's. After we were sent away, she exiled him to the mountains." He looked at Sam who was pissed.

"What the hell are you trying to avoid saying, Sir."

"Myan destroyed the Stargate."


	3. Not going home

Now once pissed face of his 2IC melted down to a shocked /sad/confused face.

"How?"

"These people are so much more advanced than the Asgard. Need I say more?" Sam slowly shook her head. Seeing the tears well up, Jack put his hand on her arm. "Major, you still have Daniel, Teal'c and me. Plus at least you're alive.

"Ya about that, what happened that made me so week?" Sam asked, trying desperately to ignore his hand still on her arm.

"Netalia said that when you touched her face, some of you life went into her." Sam squinted.

"My life?"

"Not your life technically but all the, um" He thought for a while. "Energy I guess that's what she said. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention." Sam cracked a smile which, intern, made Jack smile. He always had a way to cheer her up. But then she thought back to the Stargate.

"So there's no way to get home." Jack nodded. "Well, we've been in this situation before." Sam said trying to sound cheerful.

"The Stargate has never been blown up before." Jack stated bringing Sam's level of hope crashing to the floor then breaking into a million pieces. "Come on let's get some fresh air. Maybe we can catch up with Daniel and Tea'lc."

"Am I allowed up?" Sam asked rather quietly. Jack looked around and when he saw that no one was paying attention, he quietly helped Sam out of bed and they slipped down the hallway.


End file.
